


Home Is Where The...

by sagely_sea



Series: King's Assassin [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 08:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7567792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagely_sea/pseuds/sagely_sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The emperor of Rikkai, Sanada Genichirou, has arrived to meet with King Atobe and discuss terms of trade routes. However, the emperor wants Tezuka to be a part of the bargain but Atobe refuses and suggests a tournament instead. Can Tezuka win against High Priest Yukimura? And will Rikkai set its sights on adding Hyoutei to the empire?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fulminata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fulminata/gifts).



> Dedicated to Fulminata who is a proud loyalist in the Rikkai Empire. (Happy Belated Birthday)

Tezuka looked down from the balcony at the procession of Rikkai and Hyoutei aristocrats and soldiers coming toward the palace and felt a bit of nostalgia for his home country before he swiftly turned and headed down through the palace and toward his opulent office to do some reading that would be useful for Atobe. It was best to keep busy until the welcome banquet later tonight.

-0-0-0-0-

“Welcome to the Kingdom of Hyoutei,” Atobe said as he stood from his throne and crossed the small distance toward Sanada and his entourage. He had already sent several high ranking aristocrats and diplomats to meet the emperor and his entourage at the harbour and now it was time for the official meeting between the two monarchs. The nobility had all turned out in their finest and were lining the room like beautiful and sparkling artworks.

Hyoutei may not encompass as much land as the ever expanding Rikkai empire but there was no shortage of wealth and prosperity and it was on full display at the moment. He could only hope that it would not make Rikkai think that they were better off being invaded and not as a strong ally. 

“It’s a pleasure,” Sanada said. He gave a small nod that could be considered enough of a bow coming from one visiting monarch to another. “Thank you for inviting us to visit your kingdom. 

Atobe returned the nod. “We’re honoured that you could join us. We know it must have been a long journey for you to take.” 

“Yes. But we understand the importance of visiting with other nations.”

“True. It does none of us any good to remain isolated,” Atobe replied graciously and then looked at the beautiful man on Sanada’s left in the flowing robes. “We take it this is the famed oracle of Rikkai?” 

“I am but a mere spiritual advisor. I assure you, I do not boast to know the future,” The man said. 

“This is Yukimura. He does the empire the honour of sharing his wisdom with us,” Sanada said. 

“Well he is most welcomed in our kingdom as well. One can never have too many wise men in one’s kingdom.” 

“So very true. Which makes me wonder where your advisor is. We’ve heard a lot about him,” Sanada said making a point to look around. 

“He’s hard at work. As he always tells us, a kingdom does not run itself. He’ll be at the banquet later tonight if you wish to share words with him,” Atobe said. He did not like how Sanada was already asking after Tezuka. According to Tezuka, they should not be overly familiar and Sanada should have no more than a passing interest in his presence here. He would have to make sure to speak with Tezuka before the banquet and see if his advisor had been keeping things from him again. 

“I suspect it takes a lot of work to make your kingdom work for you,” Sanada said, his gaze drifting over the numerous self-important looking people near the dias around the throne. 

“Numerous hands make for light work. We have no need to micromanage our trusted advisors,” Atobe said. Already he was disliking Sanada. Asking about Tezuka, waltzing in with all the confidence as if he already owned Hyoutei and the far too amused advisor at his side. And unfortunately, he could tell that Sanada was not yet a fan of his either. 

“Neither do I. I would not be here if I worried that my empire could not manage without me for my trip here,” Sanada said. 

Atobe wanted to point out that maybe it showed that the empire did not need Sanada but that crossed the line of wordplay to a full threat that could end up with real world retaliation. He needed Rikkai as an ally or at least open to allowing trade routes to pass through their waters. 

“Of course. Anyway, you and your entourage must be tired from your journey. We will have you shown to your rooms where you may freshen up and relax before tonight’s welcome dinner for you.” 

“That sounds good. Thank you,” Sanada said. 

Atobe gave a nod of acknowledgement and called forth Oshitari and Shishido to show them to the rooms he had assigned to the Rikkai delegation. He then gestured for Kabaji to go with them. He would show the Rikkai guards where the barracks were and how those accommodations would work while they were here. 

Once all of Rikkai was gone, Atobe reminded the gathered courtiers of the night’s dinner and then left to take care of business.

-0-0-0-0-

“You’re fidgeting,” Oshitari said to Tezuka as they waited in the anteroom to Atobe’s quarters as he got ready for the welcome party.

Tezuka’s hands immediately dropped to his sides and he straightened. “We should be heading down now. The king will not set a good impression by being late,” Tezuka said, changing the topic. He did not want to admit that he may have been fidgeting. It had been quite some time since he’d seen anyone of the royal court of Rikkai. And after Atobe told him that Sanada had immediately asked after him, he wasn’t sure what to expect from it. 

“A king is never late, Tezuka. Surely Atobe has taught you this by now,” Oshitari said and moved over to a lounge chair to drape himself upon. 

“To an emperor, I assure you he will be.” Tezuka was uncomfortable with Rikkai visiting for many reasons. But the chief among them was that Rikkai had been aggressively expanding their territory lately and there was no guarantee that Rikkai would not turn their eyes, and the force of their might, on to Hyoutei if they saw any cause to do so. 

“Shall I go check on him then?” Oshitari asked though he made no move to rise from the chair. 

But there was no need to send anyone in as the door opened just then and the King stepped out followed by several of his attendants, all dressed in their best dinner finery. 

Oshitari quickly rose to his feet to bow with Tezuka to the king.

“Your majesty, you are looking splendid this evening,” Oshitari drawled. And then his eyes moved unsurprisingly to Shishido. “As do your attendants. “You must tell me the secret of how you keep such fine young men in your service.” 

“We are the king. And we do not spend our time ogling them like our ministers,” Atobe said with a pointed look at Oshitari. 

It looked as if Oshitari may have offered a rebuttal but the duel hard looks from Atobe and Shishido obviously gave him second thought. Instead, Oshitari gave a small flourish of a bow before moving beside Atobe to fill him in on anything he needed to know before the dinner as they walked. 

Tezuka took up a position behind the attendants, having had his fill of conversations with Atobe earlier as they took tea together and pondered just what Sanada’s interest in Tezuka and Hyoutei could be. 

As they neared the hall, Tezuka felt a presence behind him and turned his head to see Kabaji looming over him. 

“You’re fidgeting again,” Kabaji said in a quiet voice that still rumbled through Tezuka. 

It must have been bad if even Kabaji felt the need to point it out. Tezuka once more forced his hands to let go of the material of his overly fancy jacket and focus on what was happening around him. He did not consider Rikkai his own personal enemy but that did not mean they were not an enemy to Atobe… and while Rikkai may not be his enemy there was no guarantee and assassin or two would not try to take advantage of this trip to finish what others had failed to do and assassinate him for allowing Atobe to live. 

Once more on guard and more concerned with the safety of Atobe and possible assassins than Sanada and Rikkai, Tezuka felt much more balanced and calm. It must say something that he felt more at ease considering possible ways someone might kill him or people he wanted to protect than possible topics for dinner conversation but he was not about to analyze it now. He would leave questioning his psyche to Oshitari who seemed to have made a hobby out of it. 

As they reached the doors of the dining hall, Tezuka heard the herald announce them and the sound of numerous people rising to greet their king as the doors opened. 

The hall bowed as Atobe entered and strode to the main table that was set with extra chairs tonight. His attendants moved to their usual spots and even Oshitari veered to a nearby table leaving only Atobe, himself and Kabaji as they moved to the head table. He had eaten many meals now beside Atobe here but it never became less awkward to be stared at by so many and gossiped about so blatantly. 

Tezuka kept his head held high and stare neutral as he sat when Atobe had done so and gestured for others to do the same. Kabaji took a moment to confer with Atobe before retreating into the shadows behind the king’s chair. Tezuka was sure the man and his guards were on high alert today and would be for the duration of Rikkai’s stay. 

Tezuka made a mental note to stay out of the secret passages for now. He was sure Kabaji would have assigned extra guards to them and he did not want to accidentally run into a knife happy guard who was of the mind to stab first and ask questions later. 

“See, nothing to have worried about, Tezuka. We made it well before Rikkai,” Atobe said quietly. 

“Please rise for the emperor of Rikkai, Sanada Genichirou, his high spiritual advisor, Yukimura Seiichi and the Rikkai retinue,” The herald called out. 

Tezuka gave Atobe a look that conveyed that ‘well before Rikkai’ was quite a stretch and then rose to his feet along with everyone in the hall but Atobe. 

As the doors opened, Sanada’s eyes swept over the assembled crowd before zeroing in on Tezuka. Feeling the sharp gaze on him, Tezuka gave a brief nod of acknowledgement and tried not to wonder just when his friend had gotten so much broader than himself. At least they were still of the same height. 

His gaze then drifted to Yukimura’s for a moment and considered how far the man had come since Tezuka had last seen him. It had been many years ago when Yukimura lay in his sick bed in the palace temple complex and was complaining to Sanada and him about how they wanted to put his training on hold.

At the time, Tezuka had hoped Yukimura would make a solid recovery, though none of the doctors had much confidence. So it was good to see him looking so strong, even if the power and influence Yukimura now wielded, if his information sources were to be believed, put him on edge. 

As the group made it to the head table and scattered to various seats, Tezuka found himself separated from Sanada and Yukimura by Atobe and a couple high ranking ministers. He did not escape their guests completely though as they sat mixed around the head table. 

Because he was low ranking enough, Sanada could not directly talk past the king and high ministers to direct questions at Tezuka during the party. It meant that for now he could relax and enjoy the dinner and not worry about anything too awkward coming up throughout dinner. He did not need Atobe’s ministers knowing that he was in the assassin guild and not just a childhood friend that Atobe was currently infatuated with. 

Though of course rules and etiquette did not stop Yukimura from wandering over once the entertainment had started. He should have known that nothing would stop Yukimura from doing what he wanted. Though he was mollified somewhat by knowing that Yukimura looked unhappy about being sent as a mere messenger to Tezuka’s side. 

“Tezuka,” Yukimura said as he came up beside him.

Marui Bunta who had been sitting to his right for the dinner glanced at Yukimura and with a slight nod from the high priest suddenly vacated his seat and headed down the table to converse casually with others. Yukimura then slid into the chair and looked Tezuka over. 

“High Priest,” Tezuka said. Unlike many others in the Rikkai retinue, and Tezuka suspected most of the empire, he was unintimidated by the man. He had a wary respect for his skills but he was hardly afraid of him. He had skills of his own and the protection of Hyoutei’s monarch at his back. 

“The emperor wishes to speak with you,” Yukimura said. 

Tezuka gave a nod. He wasn’t surprised at all by that. Though the fact that Sanada had chosen to send Yukimura as the messenger instead of sending a note was curious. “When?” 

“Tomorrow morning at first light. He will be in the gardens near the maze. You are to come alone.” 

Tezuka nodded. “I will see him there then.” 

Yukimura nodded in return and was about to stand when Tezuka decided that no matter the rumours or current standing it would cost him nothing to be nice to an old friend. 

“Yukimura, I’m happy to see you so recovered,” He said. 

Yukimura paused and looked at him intently. “Are you?” 

Tezuka didn’t hesitate though he was sure Yukimura expected him, too. “Of course. We may have only been friends because of our friendship with the emperor but I would not wish you ill.”

Yukimura considered him a moment longer before nodding again. As he stood he placed his hand on Tezuka’s shoulder and gave a soft squeeze. His words just drifting down to him over the noise of the hall. “You should agree to the emperor’s offer, Tezuka.” 

And then Yukimura was walking back down the table and Tezuka was left to sort out if that was a threat, a warning, friendly advice, or something else entirely. Until he knew what the offer was he wouldn’t be able to judge. He would just hope for the best and prepare for the worst. When it came to Yukimura, that was really all he could do.

-0-0-0-0-

“The arrogant ass,” Atobe complained as Shishido helped him out of the ornate jacket he had worn to the dinner.

Tezuka glanced up at him over the correspondence he was reading. “Oh?” He had rather thought the dinner went well. But then he was fortunate to be far enough down the table that he had not had to listen to the subtle alpha male grandstanding of two rulers. He would feel sorry for Yukimura having to put up with it but he was sure the high priest was just as bad and likely twice as dangerous. 

“He had the gall to say he found the welcome banquet quaint. Quaint!” Atobe said loudly while swinging an arm and almost hitting Shishido in the face who had come back to his side after hanging up the jacket. 

“Rikkai banquets are quite renowned for their size and boisterous entertainment,” Tezuka said evenly. 

“Why didn’t you say something earlier? Hyoutei can easily match or outdo what Rikkai does,” Atobe said. 

“I don’t feel it’s a tradition that Hyoutei wants to get into. And as the hosts, it’s our job to introduce them to Hyoutei culture while still respecting theirs. You did so with the dishes and music selection. I’m sure our guests did not feel slighted.” Tezuka set down the papers and stood up to walk to Atobe, prepared to sooth him if he started up a tantrum. 

“What do you mean it’s not a tradition we want to start?” Atobe asked. 

Tezuka took his hand and gently squeezed. “Rikkai has many enemies so they must show that they are strong and without remorse. A lot of banquets feature fights to the death of prisoners or at least the humiliation of them in some aspect. That is not something that the kingdom of Hyoutei should find such pleasure in. That is not your style of ruling and I would not have you adopt it.” He brought Atobe’s fingers up to his lips and gave them a soft kiss. 

Shishido went to put away the jewelry that Atobe had been wearing and Tezuka didn’t miss that he lingered more than he usually did. Obviously he was giving them some semblance of privacy. 

“True...though I hate to be thought of provincial or underwhelming,” Atobe said. He moved his hand from Tezuka’s hold and gently placed it on Tezuka’s cheek. 

“I’m sure it was only said to rile you up. If you make a mistake and offend them, they could use it as an opening for hostilities between us.” 

“You’re right, Tezuka. I shall be careful of how I react to Yukimura’s thoughtless words.” 

“Good,” Tezuka said. And feeling bold, leaned in to give Atobe a kiss to his cheek before withdrawing back to his chair so Shishido would feel comfortable returning. 

“Are you sure you can’t just kill him?” Atobe asked as he sat and held out his foot as Shishido walked toward him. Shishido bend down and swiftly unlaced the boots with practiced ease before pulling them off. 

“Quite sure.” Tezuka didn’t elaborate on why he couldn’t since Shishido was in the room. He didn’t know how much the man knew about him or what he could be trusted with. As he was Atobe’s favoured courtier and it was clear that Oshitari had taken a liking to him, he probably could be trusted with a great deal but it was best not to be careless. 

“But surely you’re still not obligated to follow such rules?” Atobe asked. Shishido walked off into the King’s large walk in closet to properly clean and store the boots and Tezuka figured he had a moment or two before he came back. 

He pitched his voice low so it wouldn’t travel. “Regardless of my current standing, my vow remains. Also, as he is not a direct threat to your person I have no justification to kill him or anyone in the Rikkai retinue.”

“And what about threats to my kingdom?” Atobe asked.

“Unfortunately my debt protects only you from harm and death and not the kingdom as a whole. My vow to the guild remains, Atobe.” 

“So you admit they pose a threat to my kingdom if I’m not careful?” 

“Ah… well, perhaps you can show Yukimura your rose collection,” Tezuka suggested before picking up his correspondences once again. He knew Atobe would have said something but just then there was a knock at the door and some of his advisors came in to speak to him about the evening and tomorrow’s affairs. Hopefully by the time they were done with business, Atobe would have put such foolishness of assassinations behind him and would instead focus on how to make the best of the situation.


	2. Two

Slipping out of Atobe's bed had been easy enough, as had getting past the guards. No sneaking had even been needed as he was well known to keep strict hours and wandered the castle freely at all hours of the day. And with as much energy as planning a royal visit and running a kingdom required, Atobe was still fast asleep as he left the room and Tezuka assumed he would be until one of his courtiers came to wake and dress him for the day.

When he arrived at the garden he did not see any signs of Sanada or anyone from Rikkai and wondered if they had gone to a different side of the garden maze as there were multiple entrances. Atobe and his ancestors had never skimped on the gardens and the vast variety of them throughout the castle grounds was impressive with the crowning jewel being either the immaculate rose garden or the sprawling maze depending on who was asked.

Since the last assassination attempt, Tezuka was not a great fan of waiting out in the open but he would trust the guards on duty off near the doors and doing rounds to at least make enough noise should someone try to sneak up on him. He normally had more confidence in his skills but he was still recovering from the last attack and he knew that any number of highly trained assassins could have snuck into the grounds as part of Sanada's escort. It was somewhat unnerving.

But Tezuka was not one to be easily run off and so stayed his ground and looked casually around once more for any sign of the emperor. That's when he saw him coming down the steps with a scowl. He didn't worry about the look. He had known Sanada long enough to know that was generally what he looked like when anything at all was bothering him even the smallest of things. He doubted it was currently directed at him. But he supposed that could change depending on how their conversation went.

As Sanada drew near, Tezuka tried to examine how he felt. He was glad to see the other. They were not what he would consider best friends. But Sanada was a familiar face from Rikkai and someone from his childhood that he associated with good memories. It was good to see him even if the circumstances were not ideal. Rikkai was not a friend of Hyoutei even if they were not yet enemies. And his current status as Atobe's advisor and being at odds with the assassins guild could only lead to tension.

"Greetings, Emperor," Tezuka said and gave a bow as Sanada approached.

Sanada waved a lazy hand at Tezuka dismissing the bow and the formalities. Obviously this was to be a more personal talk. "Tezuka. It is good to see you well," Sanada said.

"And you. I was concerned when I heard about your family. I'm glad you had skilled and strong people nearby to support you," Tezuka said. The news of the Emperor and his eldest son being lost at sea had hit the empire hard and the news had been cautiously received around the world. A loss that big to such a powerful nation could cause all sorts of upheaval. And while Tezuka doubted the transition was easy with the past Emperor still alive and Sanada old enough, if not fully trained, to take over it well enough.

"Thank you. Though it would have been easier with you at my side." Sanada started a slow walk down the path into the maze and Tezuka had no choice but to follow along. He noticed that Sanada’s own guards stayed outside of the maze, blocking the entrance and assumably walking the perimeter to take care of the others. 

Had someone secured the maze earlier? If not, he felt the guards were taking a risk by letting Sanada out of their sight into a complicated hedge maze, even more so since they could not know for certain if Tezuka still upheld his assassin guild beliefs. Still, it was not his place to point this out and as he he had no intention of taking advantage of the trust Sanada was showing him nor letting harm come to him, he was sure nothing needed to be said this time. 

"Perhaps. But I doubt I would have been allowed to serve in your court without giving up vows I made. And as I'm sure you've heard, that is easier said than done." Serving Atobe instead of killing him was a rather bold and reckless way of giving up his assassin vows in the eyes of the guild but he was sure the reaction to either would have been similar. He had worked far too long and far too well as an assassin to take up his grandfather's title of a noble in the court.

"We would have found a way... Though if you consider your vows now broken, do I have need to worry about your skills being directed towards me?" Sanada asked. 

If Sanada was worried about such a circumstance, he didn't show it. He kept his voice even as they continued at the same casual pace deeper into the maze. Tezuka noted that Sanada didn’t even glance to see if his guards were nearby and able to reach him in case Tezuka decided to prove how broken his vows were.

"No. I consider my vows still standing. Even if for the moment they have been put on hold." Tezuka could hardly kill someone he owed a life debt to. Though if he were honest, he wondered if he would be able to fulfill his contract whenever that debt may be paid. That was not something that needed to be shared with anyone though. Especially not Oshitari who was far too smug about such things already.

"Good. That will relieve my High Priest’s worries somewhat. He is quite upset with me over this stroll,” Sanada said. 

“I can understand why. You take many risks, your highness.” 

“What is life without a few risks. And I trust you, Tezuka. No matter what sides we currently stand on, I was confident you’d meet me in the middle,” Sanada said and then paused as they reached a dead end in the maze. 

“I owe you at least that much,” Tezuka said. He knew how to exit the maze, or reach the central pavilion from here but he waited for Sanada to make the first move. “And as I said, my vows still hold. You have nothing to fear from my direction.” At least as far as physical harm went. He had a feeling that Atobe would still set him the task of accosting Sanada in the role of his advisor before the trip was done. 

“And from the king’s?” Sanada asked not missing a beat. 

“Even he’s not arrogant enough to take on the empire,” Tezuka stated. Atobe was not a huge fan of Rikkai but he was wise enough to recognize their strength and Tezuka knew that Atobe merely wished to make some beneficial trade agreements with the empire and nothing more. 

“Are you sure? He seems quite full of himself.” 

Tezuka smiled a little at the comment. He had often felt the same thing himself. “Quite sure. Though most he would have me do to you and your entourage is bend your ear about the benefits of working with Hyoutei.” 

Sanada laughed and shook his head before turning down another path. “He tasked the wrong person with that role. Come, lead me to somewhere we can talk a moment in private.” 

Tezuka nodded and began leading them to the center of the maze. It would be deserted at this time of the morning and the central pavilion was far enough away from the surrounding shrubs that if they kept their voices low, it would be impossible for people to listen in without them being aware of it. 

When they reached the rest area, Sanada moved to sit and gestured to the other bench nearby and Tezuka also sank down onto the bench and waited for Sanada to start. The silence stretched a moment longer before Sanada leaned forward closing some of the distance between them. 

“Your grandfather bid me to relay a message to you,” Sanada said. 

“Since when does my grandfather have the power to have an emperor do his bidding?” Tezuka asked both surprised and not by Sanada’s words. He expected his grandfather to make contact with him. He just expected it to be via post delivered by one of the entourage members. 

“He remains good friends with my own grandfather. And when he bids me to do something, I find myself obliged.” 

“Of course, your majesty.” He felt much the same way about his own family obligations normally. Though right now he was having to set filial duty aside to pay back a life debt. “What is it my grandfather wished relayed to me?” 

“He wants you home,” Sanada said simply. 

“Not possible.” Even if I wanted to go back to Rikkai, and I wasn’t sure I wanted to at the moment, it would be at the forfeit of my life to do so. 

“Your grandfather will protect you from the guild.” 

Tezuka sighed. He supposed that his grandfather and his parents would find a way to keep the guild from going after him. Though he hated to think about what debt he would owe the guild for such an exchange. More risky and dubious assignments? Or would he be forced out of the guild, take up the Tezuka mantle and titles and owe the guild in other ways. 

He didn’t like it and Sanada easily spotted the frown marring his face. 

“It’s a generous offer, Tezuka. None of us can guarantee your safety while you’re here,” Sanada said. 

“And how would it be guaranteed when I’m in Rikkai?” He wasn’t sure if his grandfather would have told Sanada that much but since it seemed that Sanada was more invested in his safety than he expected perhaps he did know. 

Sanada reached into his intricately embroidered tunic and pulled out a sheath of papers and handed it over to Tezuka. He hesitated for just a moment before reaching out for it and as he read, his frown deepened.

“The crown would claim me as one of theirs?” Tezuka asked. The Emperor of Rikkai had an arrangement with the assassin’s guild in return for all that Rikkai did for them. If Sanada named him as one of his, he would be protected from any member of the assassin guild. Though it would mean he gave up his ability to hire an assassin from the guild to do his bidding, too. But as a member of the guild he could easily dispatch his enemies himself.. But as a member how would being named protected by the crown work? 

“Yes. With conditions…” 

“Of course,” Tezuka said. He wasn’t at all surprised by that. He had been raised in both the world of assassins and nobles. He knew all about how nothing came for free. 

“Don’t frown so much, Tezuka. We are trying to help you. It’s hardly an execution sentence to take up the Tezuka titles and work as one of my ministers,” Sanada said pointedly. 

“No. But it’s not what I’d chose for myself.” 

“Yet you happily stay in Hyoutei and play advisor to the king here?” Sanada asked. And there was a glint in his eye that made Tezuka decide to be careful with how he phrased his response. 

“It is not by choice, your highness. I made a mistake on my mission and the king spared my life and now I serve him to pay off my life debt. Though in the process of doing so, I managed to become further into his debt. As a Tezuka and as a member of the assassin guild we take such debts seriously.” 

This time it was Sanada’s turn to frown. “I have heard some of this… but there are other ways to pay this debt. And removing you from Hyoutei would probably make it safer for the king. How many assassins have attempted to remove you, Tezuka?”

Too many, was Tezuka’s first thought but he bit back the words and stayed silent. 

“Hmph, don’t think your silences will phase me,” Sanada said and crossed his arms over his chest. “You have a week to think on those papers. If you want to take up our offer, all you need to do is come to me and ask me to sign and seal those. It will make it official.” 

Tezuka looked at the papers once more before nodding and carefully tucked them into his own tunic much like Sanada had had them. “I understand.” 

“Think hard on your choices, Tezuka. Your empire is calling you home nicely.”

Tezuka understood the implied threat. The empire rarely called nicely and it was most unwise to refuse it when it did… He would have to tell Atobe more about this meeting than he had originally planned. If his staying on would incite a war with Rikkai it would be impossible for him to do so. Bringing a war to the shores of Hyoutei would be the exact opposite of what his life debt would have him do. 

Tezuka finally nodded and was about to ask the emperor to tell him more of what had been going on in the kingdom with family and friends but before he could form any questions, Captain Yagyuu came bursting through the entrance to the center of the maze along with Bunta. 

Spotting Sanada, the two bowed as did the guards coming in behind them. “It seems our time has come to an end,” Tezuka said quietly. 

“We’ll speak again,” Sanada said and moved to his guards and lord who were looking most annoyed with him. 

“Well, what is it?” Sanada asked. 

“The high priest sent us to retrieve you, your majesty,” Yagyuu said. Tezuka had no doubt that Yukimura was not pleased about the meeting and even less so when the two of them had disappeared into the maze on their own. 

“Well consider myself retrieved. That is if you can get us all out of here,” Sanada said and Tezuka smiled slightly at the challenge in his voice. He wondered just how long the guards had been hunting for them in the maze. 

“No problem, your majesty. That’s what I’m here for. Leave it to the genius~” Bunta said before blowing a bubble with the candy in his mouth. He then bowed with a flourish and turned back the way they came. 

Sanada allowed himself to be flanked by his guards and as they left, Tezuka could hear the start of a conversation about Yukimura and breakfast as Bunta led them away. 

Tezuka stayed a moment longer as he considered the papers next to his chest and what the consequences his decisions might bring.

-0-0-0-0-

The meeting wasn’t going well. Tezuka had warned Atobe that it was likely to do so since Sanada had seemed upset with his unenthusiastic response to the missive he had delivered. But Atobe had told him that he would not allow Sanada to hold the trade agreements he wanted hostage. So both parties had entered the meeting with hostilities despite the flowery words of welcome and diplomacy.

Tezuka wasn’t quite sure how Atobe planned to work around this since it was clear that Sanada and Yukimura fully expected Atobe to use him as a bargaining chip. And while Tezuka was not completely averse to being part of deals and negotiations - he was an assassin and currently the king’s advisor so such things were expected at times - he was thankful that Atobe was letting him make his own decisions on this. Of course, it could just be greed on Atobe’s part as he doubted the king wanted to let him go anyway. 

Unfortunately the ministers working with them at the table seemed baffled why the trade plans were not going well and while the emperor at times seemed receptive it was quickly ruined by whatever words Yukimura said to him. 

The atmosphere remained unpleasant throughout the morning and even lunch had failed to foster any warmth between the two nations. Everyone was starting to grow tired and diplomatic and flowery words were starting to fail the ministers present. No good could come from that and Tezuka passed a piece of paper to Atobe to tell him it was time for plan B. 

Plan B was of course, Oshitari’s plan. Tezuka wasn’t sure it would work but did admit that Sanada, as well as most people of Rikkai, enjoyed a good old fashioned tournament and a few thrilling fights could put even the emperor and high priest in a friendlier mood. 

“Perhaps we could leave the ministers to debate finer details of contracts and in the coming days and avail ourselves to the fine entertainment Hyoutei has on offer,” Atobe finally said when again the talks had stalled. 

“And what entertainment is that?” Yukimura asked. And by his tone and look it was clear he thought that Hyoutei lacked any entertainment that would appeal to those from the empire. 

“You have all been confined to ships for quite some time so we thought your finest would like a chance to stretch their muscles and show the citizens of Hyoutei their skills. Of course, Hyoutei’s own famed swordsmen and skilled fighters from across the seas will also be joining in,” Atobe further explained. 

“You’re suggesting a tournament?” Sanada asked. It was clear that he’d much rather be watching that then trade ministers argue. 

“Exactly. We held off the annual tournament to coincide with your arrival in the hopes you would join us,” Atobe said. 

It was not actually the original reason why the tournament had been delayed - the grounds had been ruined by a spring flood and required some work to make them suitable for a royal tournament and all the visiting guests. It was supposed to happen just after the Rikkai retinue left with many competitors already in the city and training. But it would be little effort to move things up and have the tournament running in two days time. In fact, Oshitari had already started setting things in motion and the castle outside this room was a flurry with not only keeping the emperor and his retinue well looked after but with preparing for the tournament. 

Sanada looked over at Yukimura and seeing no negative reaction, smiled and leaned back in his chair. “We would be honoured to join you in the tournament,” Sanada said. 

Tezuka kept his face neutral but he wanted to smile at that. In their youths, Sanada had always been enthusiastic about the tournaments and kept trying to sneak into them and participate. Most of his plans failed well before he was anywhere near the tournament ring but one year his grandfather did allow him to compete in the archery contest. It was deemed safe and his skill was high enough that he would not embarrass himself and become upset. He had even come in fourth. An impressive feat for a fourteen year old. 

So it was nice to see he still enjoyed them so. Though he doubted the emperor would be competing in any archery tournaments this time. 

“Will you be competing Tezuka?” Sanada asked. The first time he had addressed him directly during all of the talks. 

Tezuka looked over at Atobe who gave him no outward direction either way. Apparently it was up to him. “If the king commands it. Though I admit, I have always enjoyed a good tournament.” He had won enough of Seigaku’s famous tournaments to have a reputation and to not want to participate at all in Hyoutei’s would seem odd. 

“Then perhaps a friendly wager,” Yukimura said, cutting in before Sanada could speak. 

“Oh?” Atobe said, speaking for Tezuka this time. 

“I will also join the tournament and if your man gets further than me, we will look at your terms with a more favourable eye. But if I go further, then you will accept the terms we put forth or get nothing.” Yukimura sat there beside Sanada looking the very picture of the serene holy man he was despite the very serious wager and threat he had just delivered. 

Atobe’s gaze swept across his advisors before looking back at Yukimura. “As we seem to be at impasse, perhaps a friendly wager would help us find resolution. I have complete faith in my dear advisor as I’m sure the emperor has in you. So I will accept the challenge.” Atobe looked imperiously at Sanada. 

“The empire has every faith in our dear high priest. But do not think to back out of your word if things do not end favourably for you,” Sanada said. He then waved toward a minister on each side of the table. “Draft up the wager so that we may sign it and declare it valid.” 

“Hyoutei always keeps it word. And we look forward to seeing you at the table once more after the tournament in a much more favourable mood.” 

The mood was tense for a moment, neither side of the table sure how to react to this banter when Sanada laughed loud and long. That seemed to break the tension and the ministers got to work drafting the bet between the two nations while Atobe sent for wine and food to toast to their champions and wish each other the best. 

Before Tezuka could really put into words why he felt this could lead to trouble, the papers were signed, drinks poured and the toast done. The tournament was going to happen. Now they just had to make sure it was a success in all the ways that a good royal tournament should be and that Tezuka went further in it than Yukimura. 

Everyone else probably thought it was going to be easy given Yukimura’s deceptive appearance. But on top of the worries of keeping the King safe when scores of relatively unknown fighters filled the grounds around him, he had to figure out how to take the top prize at the tournament. He knew that Yukimura would aim for nothing less than the best which meant he would, too.

-0-0-0-0-

Tezuka accepted the drink that Oshitari handed to him and watched as Oshitari took the chair opposite him in the library at the Oshitari townhouse in the city. It was nice to escape the castle from time to time, especially when they wanted to talk about the chaos the king was thrusting upon their lives.

“So what is the plan?” Tezuka asked. 

“You win. I thought that was clear, Tezuka,” Oshitari said with a smile. 

“If it was that easy I wouldn’t be here. He didn’t even consult with me before agreeing with that ridiculous wager.” 

“From what I’ve heard of the negotiations they were going nowhere fast. Really this is a bit of a desperate leap but I don’t see it as fully unwise,” Oshitari said. 

Tezuka had often wondered just what place Oshitari held on Atobe’s council. He appeared to have no official title that Tezuka could tell and yet seemed privy to everything going on in the nation and abroad. And he was sure it was not just loose lipped people spilling all of the news to the court gossipmonger.

Though with the king’s attendant as his not-so-secret lover, Tezuka supposed that Oshitari did have access to a great deal of royal gossip. Though he doubted that Shishido was the type to want to talk about work matters when on private time. From what he could tell, being a courtier and attendant to the king did not leave one with much personal time, especially for one as favoured as Shishido currently was with Atobe. 

Perhaps he would once again broach the subject of Oshitari’s position in the court with Atobe and this time not let the King wiggle out of it. Surely his advisor and protector should know such details. But how Oshitari knew things was not the point right now. What was the point was figuring out what to do with Rikkai. 

“It’s still risky. Stalled talks can always be opened later when both parties have had time to settle. But this is an all or nothing bet.” 

“Are you saying you can’t best the high priest?” Oshitari asked. 

Tezuka gave a small sigh. “The poison was not kind to me…. And Yukimura is more resilient than he first appears. Do not be deceived by him. What he lacks in strength he makes up for with technique.” 

Yukimura had always focused on mastering each style of fighting even before his illness and after he had recovered it seemed that the study of such techniques was taken to a near religious level. He was an expert at blending styles to use them to his advantage. Yukimura would never be the strongest or fastest fighter but he was possibly the most knowledgable and that could make him lethal. 

“He still has to get past all the other rounds. We’ll make sure you start in opposite brackets and hope that someone else takes him out on the way.”

“This is still reckless.” 

“Would you rather have the King encourage you to accept whatever offer the Emperor gave you?” Oshtari asked. He pulled off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose lightly. “I know we have become friends and I have been an advocate of the relationship you and Atobe are growing since you have proven yourself trustworthy but I can’t help but wonder if perhaps despite all of this if going with Rikkai might be for the best.” 

“Atobe would not be pleased to hear you say that,” Tezuka said. Though he could not say the thought hadn’t crossed his own mind. Even more so since the silly challenge had been issued. He was sure if he went to Sanada to accept the deal he would call off the bet and negotiate trade routes fairly. But he did not want to face whatever was in store for him back in Rikkai. At least not right now. Perhaps repaying Atobe was an excuse but he still was determined to return the favour of saving his life. 

“I know. But just because something is not appealing does not mean it doesn’t merit discussing.” 

“I agree. But I feel that option may now be best kept as an ace up our sleeve. Just because I have my doubts about the tournament does not mean I think it impossible.” 

“But if we lose the bet…” 

“The High Priest will be smug but I’m sure the emperor could still be talked around if I do what he wishes,” Tezuka said. Yukimura was ruthless and while Sanada was stern he was not entirely unreasonable. And despite the power plays going on in Rikkai, Sanada was still the emperor. 

“If that’s what you believe than we’ll discuss this mystery deal the emperor made with you again later if it’s needed.” 

Tezuka nodded in agreement and was just about to ask what type of events they could expect at the tournament when a door slammed shut and there was stomping. 

“I’m going to strangle him, Yuushi. Just how many jacket and scarf combinations can one man want to see on himself before he’s satisfied?!” Shishido ranted as he stormed into the library and then stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the sight of Tezuka. 

“And who is it you plan to strangle today, my dear Ryou?” Oshitari asked with a chuckle. It was clear he already knew the answer and was just teasing the man. 

“I didn’t realize you had a guest. I can wait,” Shishido said instead of accepting Oshitari’s outstretched hand and drawing nearer. “I had thought Lord Tezuka occupied with his majesty. I see I was mistaken.” 

It was fascinating how quickly court manners could slip back into place despite the man rampaging through Oshitari’s house just moments before. 

“It is no trouble. We were nearly done here.” And taking a hint from Oshitari’s own teasing added, “And it seems you have quite an exciting tale to share.” 

“Not so exciting,” Shishido said though he finally stepped fully into the room. “And I often say things I don’t mean. I of course would never actually strangle a member of the court.” 

“Of course not,” Oshitari said and once more held out his hand. “And when it comes to our dear king I’m sure we’ve all had our moment of wanting to strangle him. Or perhaps smother him with a pillow.” 

Tezuka could hardly deny wanting to do bodily harm to Atobe. Even after he was sworn into his service it was very tempting to dunk him under the water of his bath or throw things at his head. Atobe really did enjoy listening to himself go on about the strangest of things. 

He gave a small nod of agreement with Oshitari and that seemed to relax Shishido enough to accept Oshitari’s hand and be hauled in until he was sitting on the arm of the wingback chair by the fire. 

“And what else troubles you so today, Ryou?”

Shishido glanced over at Tezuka before giving a long sigh. “Jirou is completely infatuated with that idiot from Rikkai. The redhaired one? Who’s always saying he’s a genius. Do you know him?” Shishido said the last to Tezuka and he was forced to give another nod. 

And somehow for an hour or so, Tezuka was able to put thoughts of the tournament, Yukimura and the possibility of returning to Rikkai behind him as Shishido gave him an entirely new and intriguing view of being one of Atobe’s attendants and what went along with it.


	3. Three

Tezuka frowned as the doctor manipulated his arm, causing muscles to protest. He was laying face down on an opulent bed set in an even more opulent set of rooms that attached to the king’s own suite. Apparently, or so he had been told as he watched several servants carry in his belongings by a smug looking Atobe, the master chamberlain of the palace had made an unfortunate mistake when assigning bedrooms. 

With the influx of nobles and knights coming in for the tournament needing accommodations it was an easy oversight. And he was ever so sorry that his room was grouped with those being assigned to members from Fudoumine. But wasn’t it lucky that the king was willing to offer up use of the queen’s suite until further notice? 

Tezuka was not sure he would call this lucky since it implied a much more serious attachment to him by the king than anything else they have done. And while there were plenty of advantages to the court believing this it also brought up a certain amount of trouble. People who didn’t like him or thought that the king should be looking their way may take action against one or both of them. And it also could add a complication to Atobe’s and his real relationship. 

Tezuka was fine with letting the court believe what they would about Atobe’s and his fake relationship started to keep his cover as an assassin but now that they were tentatively moving from fake to something more, Tezuka didn’t want them misunderstanding where they were by dubious lodging choices. 

He sighed in slight frustration at his thoughts and then gave a small gasp of pain as the doctor started massaging, or what felt like hammering on his back. He needed this though, no matter how much it may ache currently. He had just finished in the broadsword competition, a category he never loved and disliked even more with his still healing arm. And not being quite stubborn enough to ignore the pain radiating in his arm he had asked that Oshitari send for the royal doctor, his main physician since the poisoning incident, to take a look at him. 

Which is why, when the knock came at the door, he wasn’t surprised. He was even less surprised when Atobe and several attendants strode in without him having to say anything. There was really no point in wasting words when he knew Atobe would do as he pleased anyway. 

“Tezuka, while you look lovely lying nearly naked in bed, we do wish the circumstances were different,” Atobe said as he moved towards the bed. Tezuka felt the doctor’s hands leave his body for a moment before Atobe waved off the bow and the cool hands of the doctor returned to continue working on his arm. 

“I’ll be fine. I just had the misfortune of being paired with someone the size of a mountain and wielding a broadsword as big as me.” Fortunately the man had relied on brute strength and didn’t have the speed nor skills needed to take him out. But the few parries Tezuka had been forced to do had been enough to jar his arm and shake his whole body. 

“That was an unfortunate oversight. But at least Yukimura or the emperor can’t say we rigged the playing field,” Atobe said. And before he could request a chair, his attendants had brought one over to the edge of the bed. 

“Of course. And how did the high priest do?” Tezuka asked before giving a small grunt as the doctor pressed into a tender muscle. 

“Annoyingly flawless. Though your fight was much more impressive and people are bound to be chattering about it all through dinner tonight. We’re afraid that means you’ll have to make an appearance.” 

Tezuka sighed but nodded. As the king’s personal champion and his advisor, not to mention his rumoured lover, it would be poor form to not show at the dinner celebrating the day’s victories and losses. 

“Is the tournament done for the day?” Tezuka asked. He knew he at least had rest of the day off but he also knew there were many parts to the tournament and the king was expected to oversee the majority of it. 

“No. But it would be remiss of us to not check on our champion after such a grand victory,” Atobe said. He reached out a hand to take Tezuka’s and gave it a light squeeze. “Will you be alright to finish the competition?” 

“As long as there’s no more broadswords,” Tezuka said. He ignored the tutting sound the doctor made. He had already had to listen to the man lecture him about his body’s limitations and the foolishness of youth and ego. 

“I’ll make sure there’s not,” Atobe said lowly. Tezuka was sure the attendants still heard Atobe break his kingly character but he wasn’t about to point it out. Whether Atobe did it because he wanted to show real affection to Tezuka despite who was watching or because he hoped to add more fuel to the rumours he didn’t know. Or perhaps he just trusted his attendants and didn’t feel the need to keep up the show in front of them. 

Tezuka realized his thoughts were drifting off to random places and gave Atobe’s hand a squeeze back. “Thank you. And no javelin either.” 

“No javelin either,” Atobe agreed easily. 

When Tezuka grunted again in the attempt to stave off making any other unbecoming noises of pain, Atobe reached out and brushed the hair back from his face. 

“I wish I could stay longer. But duty call,” Atobe ran his fingers through Tezuka’s hair one more time before withdrawing his hands and standing. “I’ll see you at dinner. Rest until then.” 

“Of course. I’ll even wear that new suit jacket you had commissioned for me.” The one that Tezuka thought far too fancy and ridiculous but knew how much Atobe enjoyed seeing him in. Tezuka would never apologize for getting injured or making Atobe worry but he would show his contrition in other ways. Suffering a couple of hours in a silly jacket was certainly penance enough. 

“Good. It gives us something to look forward to.” Atobe gave him a genuine smile before turning to the doctor. “Treat him well doctor. And see that he gets some rest.” 

The doctor gave a quiet “Yes, Majesty.” And Tezuka could see an unwanted tonic in his future. But with how sore he was feeling perhaps he wouldn’t argue against it too much. 

“Come along men, we have more sport to watch,” Atobe said and swept out of the room with his attendants, undoubtedly collecting his guards still out in the sitting room and hall on the way out. Atobe certainly knew how to make a grand entrance and exit. 

His thoughts had almost drifted off to a pleasant place when the doctor moved his arm in a way that caused him to hiss in pain. He looked forward to this tournament being over and hopefully giving his body the proper time it needed to heal.

-0-0-0-0-

The final tournament was finally upon them. And of course Tezuka’s final opponent was Yukimura. He wasn’t surprised that Yukimura had passed all of the challenges like himself, he just wished someone had been able to best him in one of the challenges along the way. Now it really would be down to each of the royals’ personal champions to decide the fate of the trade agreement and status of the relationship between the nations.

Tezuka hoped that no matter what happened, that Hyoutei stayed on Rikkai’s good side. There was still no reason for Yukimura nor Sanada to set their sights on Hyoutei but Tezuka was also sure it wouldn’t take much for Yukimura and subsequently Sanada to change their minds about that. The empire was ever expanding and under Sanada’s reign, with Yukimura’s guidance, it was doing so at an ever impressive rate. 

Taking a breath to clear himself from thoughts of his homeland, Tezuka surveyed as much of the crowds as he could through the small opening of the tent he was waiting in until he was called out. Shishido, who the king had lent him as a squire or servant of some sort, was lacing up the back of the leather armour that Tezuka would be wearing. 

Metal and more durable armour wouldn’t be required as they would be working with semi-blunted rapiers. The goal was to score the most points by getting the most hits in by the time limit. It was a gentleman’s sword and popular at court. Nobles enjoyed passing the time by going these types of bouts with each other while the guards instead practiced with the more lethal type of swords. Tezuka himself preferred swords and even sabers that had a lethal edge all the way down and were just as good for swinging as they were thrusting. 

But as he grew up using the katana and other Japanese swords that was no surprise. But unlike Yukimura, who he knew still favoured his katana and the shorter faster wakizashi, Tezuka was well versed with the rapiers and swords preferred here. Especially since he had masqueraded for a time as King Echizen’s tutor and had to teach him how to make a rapier just as lethal as any other weapon while still maintaining the elegance that would be required in the much less lethal pursuits of a leisurely match with fellow nobles. 

He hoped that experience and his diverse knowledge from his time with the assassin’s guild would give him the edge that he needed to score the most points. 

“How does that feel?” Shishido asked as he stepped back from Tezuka reminding him that he had once again allowed his thoughts to wander. 

“Fine. Thank you for your assistance,” Tezuka said. 

“Just doing my job. His majesty wouldn’t be pleased if I didn’t serve you to the best of my abilities. Besides, doing this helps the kingdom. It may not be much but it’s more than wh-” Shishido paused and shook his head. “Nevermind. Do you need help with your wrist guards?” 

“If you don’t mind,” Tezuka said. He then held out his right arm and casually considered Shishido as he worked. 

Tezuka was somewhat curious to what Shishido was going to say but he also felt he could make an educated guess. Most of Atobe’s retinue was filled with second or third sons or of nobles of minor ranking or no money. To be his attendant was a great privilege and could easily help a family or person move up in the world of ever scheming nobles. And a life at court with the king gave a savvy courtier many opportunities to meet and romance a lady of money or rank which was also advantageous. 

And Tezuka had noted over his time here that while he had many attendants expected of a powerful king only a select few had the pleasure of serving him in his private chambers or were favoured enough to be invited on all of the most enjoyable of excursions. Those not in Atobe’s favour were often the ones stuck attending him at long banquets or public events that involved a lot of standing and waiting. 

Shishido, Mukahi and Akutugawa were three of the most favoured as far as Tezuka could tell and Shishido especially had been getting tasked with more and more duties lately. It showed that Atobe had a great deal of respect for him. And as he was sure that Shishido was about to say, in his own way, he was certainly doing more for the kingdom than his older brother was. As far as Tezuka was aware, his older brother was supposedly working with their father out on the country estate to learn how everything should be managed. However, if rumours were to be believed, the elder Shishido son spent more of his time indulging in wine and ladies. Though with the announcement of his engagement there was a good chance that at least one or both might be curbed. 

Deciding that some light conversation with Shishido would be preferred to over thinking his still tender shoulder and how Yukimura might approach the upcoming match he hoped Shishido might be open to discussing a bit more about his family.

When Shishido was finished with his right wrist, Tezuka raised his left for him. “I heard your brother is to be married,” Tezuka said after a moment. “Will you be returning home for the wedding?” 

Shishido looked up at him in surprise for a moment before returning to his task. “He still has to come to the city to formally ask permission from His Majesty so I can give him my congratulations. And they may decide to hold the wedding here, too since it would be easier to invite more people without being worried about hosting them. Especially with the viscount living on the other end of the kingdom of the Shishido estate,” Shishido explained. 

“Your brother needs permission?” Tezuka asked. He had been around royals nearly his whole life and had heard of many interesting customs but couldn’t recall ever witnessing this one. 

“Well it’s mostly a courtesy for us. Barons and viscounts aren’t required to formally announce engagements to the king but it is seen as bad form or at least a great deal of laziness if you don’t come to tell him. But if you’re an earl or higher, you need to the king’s permission to marry though only once have I seen At- His majesty deny someone the privilege.” 

Tezuka didn’t call Shishido out on almost calling the king by his name with no title. He had no doubt that Shishido had permission to do so in private just as he was always being encouraged to do so or to call him Keigo. Just another sign that Shishido held the king’s confidence. Though it did make him wonder where his family stood with the king and it would be interesting to see the interactions when they came to the palace to tell the king of the engagement. 

“Why did he not allow that one couple to marry?” Tezuka asked as he double checked his guards and then reached for his sword belt. 

“The palace keeps records of how all nobles are doing financially. For both tax reasons and other reasons. And it was pretty obvious that the guy hadn’t told the lady that he had less money than the fishmonger at the docks and was just marrying the rather unfortunate looking lady for her large dowry and inheritance. She also wasn’t the brightest bulb in the box. Probably a bit too much inbreeding,” Shishido said the last with a teasing smile. 

Tezuka wondered if that was another reason why certain ranks of nobility were supposed to seek permission from the king. To make sure that nobility didn’t intermarry too much. Though if what Shishido said was true, past kings were not so bothered by such things as much as they should be. 

“So he denied the marriage to protect the lady’s assets and to make sure that the lord could not abuse them when he so clearly did not deserve them or have the lady’s interests at heart,” Tezuka said. 

“Exactly. I mean I doubt his majesty would say no to a mismatched pair getting married if their hearts were in the right place. But this lord was bad news. A bit of a gambler and had run his own meager estate into the ground. There was no way he’d be able to handle the lady’s. He was just looking for an easy way out.” 

Tezuka expected that the lord also had a mistress that he wouldn’t be surprised to find out that Atobe had known about. While not quite as impressive as Seigaku’s or even Rikkai’s spy network, Atobe had a way of learning things about people that Tezuka knew people would rather stay hidden. 

Watching as Shishido tidied up the small tent Tezuka wondered just how long Atobe knew his attendant was having an affair with Oshitari before one or both of them told Atobe about it. Because Tezuka suspected that the ease of which Oshitari and Shishido carried out their semi-private affair meant that the king knew about it and had given his permission for it to continue. 

“It’s good that his majesty cares so much about his people’s interest. A strong and just nobility can help to ensure that everyone is looked after,” Tezuka said. 

“Exactly,” Shishido said and gave Tezuka a smile. It was a nice change from getting glared at all of the time from Atobe’s attendants. Even those that didn’t know about his original assassination attempt treated him with suspicion and scorn due to his sudden spot in Atobe’s life and bed and his new high ranked advisor position. He couldn’t blame them, but it was tiring. 

“Tezuka… is the emperor the same?” Shishido asked after a moment. 

Tezuka didn’t know why Shishido was suddenly asking. But he supposed he didn’t need to know the reason why to answer. “He tries to be. He is strict but he is not a cruel man. Unfortunately, the empire is much bigger than the kingdom and it’s harder to keep track of how his will is being carried out. The high priest helps but even he can’t know everything that is happening everywhere. Rikkai is not so bad a place to live but not all the lords are watched as closely as they should be.” Though Tezuka was sure the threat of the assassin’s guild having a stake in the empire and its people made most lords hesitate from going too far with their greed. 

“I see… I guess sometimes bigger isn’t better,” Shishido said and then gave a small laugh at his joke. 

Tezuka, thinking how broadswords certainly weren’t better than the rapier at his side could only nod in agreement and didn’t understand quite why that set Shishido laughing again. 

Thankfully, before he could question it, trumpets blared announcing the upcoming contest and Shishido spurred into action getting him ready for his grand entrance into the arena.

-0-0-0-0-

Atobe watched as Yukimura and Tezuka bowed to him and Sanada before turning to bow to each other. As Atobe watched Tezuka size up Yukimura before the official call to begin was given, Atobe couldn’t help but question if this was the right choice. He glanced at Sanada who was lounging in the ornate chair beside his own and decided that yes, it was.

Rikkai didn’t respect Hyoutei and Sanada wanted what was his. And Atobe couldn’t let either stand. 

“Feeling confident?” Atobe asked as the game was called to start. 

Sanada looked over at him and gave a smirk. “Of course. Rikkai is ever confident.” 

Atobe only just refrained from rolling his eyes and instead looked back at the match to watch the two circle each other. “But isn’t Tezuka part of Rikkai?” He may claim Tezuka as his own now but Hyoutei was not in Tezuka’s blood. 

“He is from the guild. They are from nowhere,” Sanada said. But the sharpness to his tone let Atobe know that he had annoyed the other man. 

Atobe smiled and relaxed further into his chair and watched as Tezuka made the first move. 

Tezuka thrust towards Yukimura which was easily blocked and countered. Counters, blocks, parries and thrusts continued for some time until Tezuka finally scored a hit. The crowed cheered and Tezuka and Yukimura moved to start the next bout. 

“It’s our belief, Sanada, that we would make better friends and allies than enemies,” Atobe said loud enough to be heard over the clanging of rapiers against each other. 

Sanada snorted lightly as he crossed his arms. Clearly he didn’t feel quite the same way. 

“You disagree?” Atobe asked. He turned from Sanada a moment when the audience cheered and booed as Yukimura scored a hit. He waited until they were once more circling around each other before glancing back at Sanada. 

“Most weaker kingdoms say that to us.” 

Atobe bristled slightly at that but forced himself to remain looking relaxed and unbothered. “Just because Hyoutei is satisfied with our size does not mean we are weak,” Atobe said. He had more than enough strength to expand his territory if he so chose but instead he focused on ensuring that what was under him flourished. There was no point in being greedy when Hyoutei had plenty of wealth and prosperity already. 

“Hmmm if you say so. Ah, and that’s another point to us. Tezuka should reconsider returning with me. It seems he could use a decent challenge to increase his skills again,” Sanada said. 

“If you say that then you don’t know him as well as you think,” Atobe said. He knew that Tezuka was the strongest fighter in the kingdom and he had no doubt that if he were not recovering from an injury he would easily be the strongest in the world. Certainly stronger than the high priest. 

Sanada was silent long enough that Atobe wasn’t sure he’d reply. He watched as Yukimura scored another point before Tezuka got his second point and was soon working towards bringing the match to a tie again. As Tezuka swiftly moved to parry one of Yukimura’s attacks there was the slightest of grimaces across his otherwise stoic face and it was then that Sanada spoke.

“What happened?” Sanada asked. 

“He was injured in my service.” Atobe felt no reason to go into the details. If Tezuka had wanted Sanada to know that assassins were coming to seek vengeance and one of them had nearly succeeded he was sure Tezuka would have told him himself. 

“Yet you still volunteered him for this tournament?” Sanada asked. He took his eyes away from the match to send a stony look at Atobe that was hard to miss. 

“He is well on his way to full recovery. It is merely why he is not quite up to his usual level. We’re sure it’s more than enough to put your high priest in his place.” And as if Tezuka somehow could tell what they were saying got a perfectly timed point from Yukimura tieing the score. 

“Or so you hope,” Sanada said, his eyes on the field.

Tezuka was currently stretching out his arms as they moved into position to start again. Yukimura appeared relaxed and ready to continue but he was breathing heavily and Atobe wondered how his stamina was. He had heard rumours of Yukimura being quite ill for some time. Even recovered Atobe was sure the effects would linger for a long time yet. Looking closely he could see Yukimura perspiring and how his movements had slowed slightly compared to the start of the match. He knew that Yukimura shouldn’t be underestimated as he had made it the finals but it was clear to Atobe that both their champions were not yet returned to peak condition. 

“I’m sure you’re hoping for something similar with your own champion,” Atobe said. 

“He volunteered. He knows his own limits,” Sanada countered. “In Rikkai we do not make a habit of forcing our honoured advisors to fight for us.” 

Atobe assumed that was because fighting was likely in Rikkai blood and no forcing was required. How else would Rikkai so easily conquer so many places and be home of the assassin’s guild? “We both know that Tezuka is no mere advisor. Just like I’m sure your High Priest is more than he seems.” 

“Obviously. But the difference is that I respect Yukimura where you have done nothing to prove to me that you do the same with Tezuka. You should let him come back to Rikkai and stop holding petty things above his head.” 

Atobe wanted to slap Sanada for his ridiculous insults. “I have nothing but respect for Tezuka.” 

“Hardly. I’ve heard the rumours and seen the way you look at him. Holding the man here to do your bidding in bed is not respect, Atobe.” 

“How da-” Before Atobe could finish the sentence a commotion broke out around them and suddenly two armed men were flying into their box. 

Atobe’s hand flew to the dagger at his hip but before he could draw it he was flung backwards as his heavy chair toppled with a thunderous sound. He struggled to move as he found himself pinned by the man that had moments ago been attacking them. Now the man was silent and still and it took Atobe a moment to realize the reason for this was the dagger sticking out of the man’s back. 

“To the king,” Tezuka’s voice rose over the cacophony of noise and Atobe noticed another voice shouting the same for the emperor and many other voices taking up the call for both. 

His head was spinning, possibly from the hard impact it took as he fell with is chair but he did notice the increase of noise around him and the vast number of guards squeezing into the small space of the royal viewing box. Just what was going on and why had nobody removed the dead body from his majestic self yet? 

Finally, after what seemed like far too long, the body was removed from on top of him and Kabaji was carefully helping him to his feet while not so subtly checking him for injuries. “We are fine, Kabaji.” In truth, his head was throbbing but it was nothing a dose of pain powder and a nap wouldn’t cure. But before he could suggest such a thing and postponing the match, he registered raised voices and turned to see Tezuka, Yukimura, Oshitari and Sanada having a very loud discussion without him. 

“It’s clear to anyone with eyes that Hyoutei is working with the rebels that are trying to overthrow the emperor,” Yukimura said with an icy vehemence in his tone. He was holding a yellow scrap of fabric and brandishing it as if it were proof. 

“The king could have been just as easily injured as the emperor, Yukimura. And you know that Hyoutei has no dealings with the rebels. It wouldn’t benefit us,” Tezuka said. 

“Us? Have you fallen that low, Tezuka? Though I suppose someone who sells their allegiance to the highest bidder will go wherever he fancies,” Yukimura said. 

“Yukimura… Seiichi, that’s enough,” Sanada said quietly and laid a hand on Yukimura’s shoulder. 

“It is not. You could have died. We cannot allow these sorts of attacks to go unpunished.” 

“I’m not saying they should. And a scratch across my cheek is hardly life threatening.” 

Atobe’s eyes drifted to Tezuka’s arm where a small scratch nearly killed the man. But he didn’t say anything about it. His mind was still trying to catch up with what was going on and he was sure the slowness of his mental prowess was because of his head injury. 

“That small scratch nearly took out your eye. You’re still bleeding,” Yukimura said. And since Sanada had a large bundle of cloth held to that side of his face it was impossible to see for sure if he was still bleeding or just what the injury was. Either way, it did not bode well for Hyoutei and Rikkai relations. 

“Would someone care to inform us what is going on?” Atobe asked pushing himself between Tezuka and Oshitari so he was not forced to converse from behind the two men. 

“My king, it’s good to see you up,” Oshitari said and gave a small bow. “It seems you were attacked by members of a rebel group.” 

“A rebel group?” That was the first he had heard about rebels in Hyoutei. 

“Not everyone is happy being under the banner of the empire,” Tezuka said quietly though his hard look didn’t waver from Yukimura.

Atobe gave a small nod of thanks for the information and then glanced at the dead men still in the royal box with them. He saw a yellow strip of fabric still tied around the arm of the man who had been on top of him and understood now why Yukimura was waving around the strip of fabric like he had. 

“We can assure you that Hyoutei has no such objections to how the empire has expanded. We invited you here in a show of friendship,” Atobe said. 

Sanada raised a hand to silence Yukimura before he could say anything. “Be that as it may, we were attacked somewhere we thought was safe. You will have to understand our reluctance to continue our stay here,” Sanada said. 

“Your grace,” Tezuka said stepping towards Sanada. “You must kno-” 

“No, Tezuka. You have chosen your side and for now you must live it. Rikkai will be leaving in the morning. The bet is off and we will not be open to anymore talks of trade until the matter of the rebels has been sorted.” 

Yukimura looked annoyed at the words but nodded. “I will have everything prepared for you, emperor,” Yukimura said and gave a small bow. Atobe watched as Yukimura gestured to several Rikkai attendants and guards who immediately took his place around the emperor as Yukimura left. 

“Sanada, there’s no need to be hasty. Let us retire to a private study and have drinks brought. Surely we can come to a better understanding,” Atobe said. 

“No. Whether you were privy to the rebels plans or not, the truth is that someone in your palace was. This was a well organized attack and we are both lucky to have our lives. I’ve allowed this to go on too long. So I’ll be returning home with all haste to deal with this situation once and for all. There will be order in my empire. And once there is order, then the empire will once more consider your request. We hope that your terms will be more reasonable then.” 

Without waiting for any response, Sanada turned and swept out of the royal box in a fast powerful stride that belied the fact that he was injured and still holding the cloth to his face. Atobe wondered if the man would accept care from his physician and decided that he didn’t care. 

All the hard work that went into wining and dining the Rikkai visitors was now a waste. They weren’t quite enemies of the empire but Atobe suspected it was a close thing. And he suspected even further it was the man at his side that was giving the emperor a reason to pause and consider what really happened instead of just directly blaming Hyoutei for it all. 

“Well that was a disaster,” Oshitari said what everyone was clearly thinking. “But at least we’re all in one piece. You missed it, your majesty, but the take down of the rebels was as impressive as any event in the tournament.” 

Atobe looked at the dead rebels and then at Oshitari. “How did that one die?” He asked of the man that had been charging at him before he had died and ended up smothering him instead. 

Oshitari grinned and pointed to Tezuka. “You’ll have to find a way to thank him appropriately.” 

“Oh? Tezuka, is that right? Will we be having to find a way to thank you?” 

Tezuka sent a sharp look Oshitari’s way and then looked back at Atobe. “He was going to kill you. Yukimura and I noticed at the same time. I had a small dagger tucked in my clothes… you are lucky they weren’t wearing any armour beneath their clothes.” 

Atobe looked startled at the realization that it had not been one of his nearby guards that had fallen the man but Tezuka, who had to have been nearly 50 yards away at the time. “That’s magnificent. Your miraculous throw has saved my life, Tezuka.” Because Atobe knew he would never have brought his own knife out in time to save his own. 

He then paused as his words sunk in. The initial bargain between Tezuka and himself was that he would stay on until he had returned the favour and saved Atobe’s life. He was then supposed to finally kill Atobe before returning to the assassin’s guild. Was that still on the table? 

“It was the least I could do for the man who has saved my own twice over,” Tezuka said. And there was just enough emphasis on the word twice to take away the tension that was building up in Atobe. 

“Of course,” Atobe said, once more affecting a haughty royal air. “Well, now that we’ve settled things here, let us adjourn to my chambers. Having a man die on us has made us desire quite a long bath. And we insist you join us. Oshitari, have the doctor sent to my chambers and make sure the mess here is handled. You may take Shishido to assist you.” 

Atobe trusted Oshitari to not only clean up the bodies of the rebels but to also find a way to spin everything so it was not quite the disaster it currently felt like And instead of a feast to celebrate the champion of the tournament, tomorrow they will feast instead to the heroics of his advisor and guards. Giving Oshitari Shishido as an aid was his way of thanking Oshitari for the long hours of work ahead of him and also a practical way to help as Shishido could traverse easily through the castle via the secret passages and if Oshitari could not do something himself he could send Shishido and know that things would get done. Only a fool would not treat a serious request from Shishido as coming from the king himself. And if anyone proved themselves a fool today then Atobe would have no trouble with dealing with them strongly tomorrow. 

But for now, he would trust those under him to see things were done properly. He needed a bath and his head looked at and maybe if he was lucky a request to meet with the emperor before he departed would not be turned down. 

After collecting his assurances from Oshitari, he turned and left the royal box, Tezuka and Kabaji flanking him and several guards surrounding him. “I feel I will need to find more ways to save your life, Tezuka,” Atobe said as they started walking up the stairs to his room. 

“Or perhaps you could try to not put yourself in such immediate danger again,” Tezuka said. 

Atobe looked at Tezuka for a long moment, so long that he could hear the guards around them starting to fidget on the steps. He then gave a small smile and nod before continuing the walk. “I shall do my best to.. How do you like to put it? Oh yes, I’ll do my best to not be careless.” Atobe gave a laugh at the look Tezuka gave him. His head might still hurt and his trade deal was in ruins but for this small amount of time he would cling to this moment of happiness. He could work on fixing everything else after he coaxed Tezuka into the bath with him. 

 

The End.


End file.
